


Bloodklok

by enjoy_my_trash



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Band Fic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boys Being Boys, Drinking & Talking, Explicit Language, F/M, Gross, Guitars, Heavy Petting, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Medicinal Drug Use, Musicians, Nurses & Nursing, Out of Body Experiences, Some Plot, Succubi & Incubi, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/pseuds/enjoy_my_trash
Summary: Nathan gets a bloodclot in his neck and has to cancel an upcoming tour.A nurse whose secretly a big fan of their music comes to help him. And that nurse is you. The band is suspicious, Nathan is clueless thanks to you being a nurse and looking like a hot case.
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It was a good two weeks away from their next tour and Nathan was waking up in pain everyday. Everyday he would smash his alarm clock for he didn't believe in time he would then pour himself a cup of black coffee and sip it very slowly in front of all of his band mates intimidatingly staring each and everyone of them down until one of them said something. And that someone was normally Toki. Murder face would then say something cocky or unrelated to the subject. Skwisgaard would just play his guitar unplugged and say something about fucking a girl last night in his dreams. Pickles would just sit and pick his nose undramatically. It went on like this for days until one of them finally had something to say.

"Nates, yous should really goes and checks that out. The veins in your necks has beens exposed! Doesn't that hurt?" Toki pokes it non-threateningly as Nathan punches his hand away.

"Fuck yeah it hurts Toki, why the hell would you even touch it?? Awh man... I can't headbang anymore dudes. I think we gotta cancel." Nathan says painfully while rubbing his swollen neck. 

"WHAT?! No, we are not canceling, we must gets you a nurse who knows what she's doing and I know just who to call." Skwisgaard immediately pulls out his pointy knife decorated phone and starts dialing one of the girls he's recently fucked. "Yeahs, I keep all of the girls' phone numbers." he smirks as the phone line rang on the other side. 

"Hello? Ew, Skwisgaard, I thought this was a one time thing. And thanks for using a condom." your soft, subtle voice spoke to him as he laughed suddenly. "Yes, tis I, Skwisgaard. And you're welcome. But I knows you are a nurse, you tolds me the night we fucked yes? Do you remember that?" Murder face leaned in, just to listen to the conversation, he loved phone call drama. 

You sigh and nod, even though he couldn't see you, "Yeah, I remember, now what do you want? You're lucky I'm not on the clock right now." you folded your arms. Curiousity flowed through your mind during the next thing Skwisgaard had said to you. "You knows my lead singer? Nathan? He's been in pain for the past few weeks he's too stubborn to you know, gets help." 

Your smile widens as you heard about Nathan, he was your favorite of the five Skwisgaard just wanted you as a part of his goal, to sleep with more women than any other man alive. "Of course I know Nathan. I slept with you after all, you'd think I know all of you since I am a big fan who hasn't killed themselves after listening to your brutal music. Let me talk to Nate, see what his symptoms are, and I'll get back to you with answers and maybe come over for a checkup. That is if your guards allow it-" you remember how scary Mordmoar was and how many sniper towers they had along with the two masked guards by the entrance. That place was more secured than a gaited community. 

Skwisgaard nods, "Thank yous Y/n. You have my regards. I will let them know you are coming so you won't you know, die." he chuckles at that last part, "And I'll text you Nates number, just to irritate him. It's quite amusing yes?" he asks, hearing you laugh at the other end. "Yes, Nathan sure has creative ways to express himself~ when would be a good time to come over?" 

Skwisgaard looks at Nathan who'd been staring him down this entire time secretly clenching his fists. No one should know about his personal health but him and his stupid doctors. What the hell was a nurse gonna do besides make things worse?! He was pissed and paranoid. He wasn't going to sleep very well the next few days. Or at least until you arrived. Which wasn't for another two days. Yes. That should give Nathan the time to relax. Not that he could on a daily basis... 

Two days had passed and Nathan hadn't slept well. His eyes darkened and his breathing was heavy as he trudged into the living room where the hot tub was in the center. "Guys, I feel like I'm fucking dying!" his neck has swollen at least two times the amount it was last seen. It was bad enough for Murderface to gasp.

"Anyone got an epipen?!!" he scowled, Toki shook his head, "I don't thinks that's what that is for, it's not an allergic reaction... Nathan's not allergic to anything but goats blood. He's told me during a ritual summoning." Nathan punched Toki's arm for bringing that up. "Dammit, I told you to never speak of that again Toki. And what did you do?!" Toki sighed heavily, "I spokes of it again. I'm sorry Nates..." he looked at the floor a little saddened but it wasn't the end of his world. 

Nathan face palmed himself as he went to look in the mirror, "Ugh, who the fuck took the time to do this?!" he cursed as he slammed his head into the mirror. "Toki, I think you were right, we shouldn't have done that ritual cause look what it did to my fucking neck!" he gestured to the swollen vein. Toki put a hand over his own mouth and tried to not make things worse with him. Skwisgaard propped himself against the doorframe. "It doesn't look that bad Nathan, it makes you look more brutal if you asks me!" he says with confidence. 

"When the fuck is that nurse getting here?! I want to make her life a living hell, just like mine has been ever since I've had this!" 

"Relaxs. She said she would be here in an hour. For a heavy metal lead singer, you don't take pain very well....yet you has glass shards in your face," Skwisgaard comments earning a glare and a growl from Nathan. Charles breaks them up before an unnecessary fight came out just to tell them both who was at the entrance of Mordmoar. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally arrive and begin a detailed diagnosis of what could be wrong with Nathan's neck.

"Put that bitch on the cam!" Nathan screams, trying to hold his head in place. Charles nods and switches to the peephole camera. "Nathan? Hi, it's me Y/n. We spoke over the phone?" you ask waving at the rest of his band members. Skwisgaard was the only one who waved back, making your face turn into a disgusted frown.

Nathan huffed and tried his best to speak without falling over. "Whatever, yeah... Hi. My neck still fucking hurts!" he growls throwing a fake punch towards the camera that showed your face making you flinch a bit. You were in your nurse attire, the masked guards were checking you out, you managed to clonk them with your briefcase full of syringes and medical supplies and they both hit the ground with a thud. This made Nathan gasp. "Brutal." he mutters. "She took out our guards..." he continues staring at you until Charles pressed a button under their table to let her in. A loud buzzing noise was present, causing Murder face to scream and hold his ears. Nathan laughed at that and watched you strut in with your white nurse uniform with a red plus sign on the front of your cap. 

You held a suitcase in one hand a handbag, and the same briefcase you used to take out the guards out front. Nathan huffed and took a good long look at you before stepping closer. "I'd like to spill my blood all over that bright ass clothing. Ugh, would make it more easier to look at." he was trying his best to flirt but he of course had to be dark and unsettling about it. You giggle. "Nice to see you too. Now let me get a look of that neck," you smirk and stepped closer to examine him. 

"Just how long has it been since this has been hurting?" you ask as you carefully press your fingers along his thick neck. He growled at you in case you tried anything. You caressed his cheek to reassure him and waited for him to speak. "I told you, why do I gotta repeat myself if you already know what's goin' down?!" he pouts pointing his finger to your chest. "Please be patient with me... I know you're in pain but what kind of pain? Where is it located? And how does it feel? You aren't very good at using your descriptive words. Only in your songs..." you comment as he glared at you. 

"Are you a nurse or my manager?! That's what I thought, now get to examining! It just hurts. That's it! Now FIX ITTTT!!" he screams in his singing voice. You sigh and feel around for yourself, "AHHHH... Get your fucking hands off it!!" he hissed after you touched the most swollen part. You slapped him. "Don't make me put you on morphine... You're this close!" you pinch your fingers together to let him see how close you were talking about his eyes quivered after you slapped him. "Fuck..." he mutters. "I don't know if I'm scared or turned on. Or both." he says softly. Too bad you were close enough to hear him. 

"That's just my job Mr. Explosion...to make people scared and turned on." you say cleverly as you try to let out an evil cackle. You made Nathan cringe congratulations. You clear your throat and start checking his vitals. 

"How long has it been since you weighed yourself?" you ask as Nathan laughs, "Since I was born." you glared at him. "Step on the scale I provided for you." he sighs and steps on it without his shoes on. "How is knowing how much I weigh gonna help my neck??" he asks quietly while you play around with the kilogram meter. You hum, "Looks to me that you are around 170 pounds. You are a tad bit overweight, but for your height, that's fine... Tell me, how are your organs?" 

Nathan laughs, "Stop making me laugh. My liver has been transplanted at least four times." you gasp, "Nathan, you've got to be careful!" you scolded him. He groaned, "Fuck you, you're not my mom, I do what I want. The next question better not make me laugh. Or I'll stab myself for how many times I've laughed today in front of a girl." 

You shake your head with disappointment. "Do you not care about your well being?" Nathan shook his head, "Nope. I only care about this band and making money. Now help my fucking neck please. Before I have a stroke." he begins coughing up blood and falls to the floor on his back his band members all gasp, Murder face glares at you, "WITCH, SOMEONE CALL 9112!" 

Toki screams after watching Nathan pass out on his own. The pressure in his neck must have been too much weight for the rest of his body. Skwisgaard hugs a now crying Toki, "Skwis, is Nates gonna dies?..." he sobs as the blonde Swedish guitarist pets his back, "No Toki, the nurse I fucked will help him. I promise." 

Charles led you to the operation room they had for whenever Nathan needed liver transplants. You then began the surgical work needed on his neck. You explained to Charles that he was suffering from a bloodclot just beside his jugular. Which would most likely be the cause of all the pain he's been having when it came to swallowing. Charles hummed, "Well, he does do a lot of headbanging. Should we not allow that anymore?" he asks, you shook your head. "Let him do it for every four shows. Not every single one." you admire his sleeping face as he underwent nitrous oxide. The way his breath fogged up the respiratory mask. "You'll make it out of this alive Nathan, I'll make sure of it." you whisper to his sleeping form as you continue to deflate the swelling and punctured veins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan wakes up screaming after the surgery you did on his bloodclot and complains about having lucid dreams, Toki thinks back on the ritual him and Nathan did and made sure they didn't summon the wrong thing.

Fifteen hours have past and at least three of those hours were taken by surgery. The rest was of Nathan sleeping and recovering the best he could. You loomed over him like a spirit awaiting its next possession. Nathan blinked and groaned, then screamed loudly as he saw how close your face was to his own. He could sit up without feeling pain... Now the only pain he felt was in his jeans. "Awh fuck, h-hey, you were in my dream what the hell is this?! Where am I?!" his breathing got heavy as he gasped for air. "Oh. Okay, I'm still home." he calmed down almost immediately after recognizing his surroundings.

You squinted at him and laid a hand upon his covered thigh. "Are you alright? You look paler than usual, you look like you've seen a ghost." you whisper near his ear. He did nothing but stare at you and go "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...."

You caressed his cheek and made him look into your eyes. "So, how do you feel?" you ask hoping he'd get the picture. He looked straight into your eyes and said, "I feel great. Please stop touching me, I don't... I don't know you very well. I'd appreciate it... A lot, thank you." he guided your hand away from his body parts but you disregarded him by gripping onto his wrist tightly. "Fuck you're hot, I mean- get off me you bitch!" he throws your grip off his wrist and you end up on the floor of the operation room.

You look up at him trying to get up. You push the rolling bed against the wall as Nathan gasps and lies flat again and press his body up against the wall for safety. Hearing your footsteps grow closer he shook with fear. He'd never been this scared of a woman who wasn't his own mother. "What the fuck kinda nurse are you?!" he screams throwing his IV drip as it landed on your face, his blood was in the bag as you screeched and smeared it with your hand and immediately licked it clean of his blood.

Nathan's eyes quivered as you loomed over him with a sadistic smile. You then noticed the bulge in his jeans and immediately took action. Nathan was too excited for this for he didn't say a word or more like he couldn't say a word as your hands very gracefully traveled up his legs towards his sheathed cock. You rip off the crappy set of sheets that were covering him and then pull his pants down without undoing the fly. Nathan's eyes widened once you hovered your mouth over his dick. He couldn't object to any of this. It was like his body took over his mind. And this is what his body wanted more than anything right now was to get brutally fucked by a girl.

Nathan woke up screaming in the infirmary. He was already in a wheelchair and Toki backed off once he finally woke up after surgery. "Nates! You're alives! What happened? Are yous the okay?" he asks frantically as he saw Nathan panic from the crazy dream he'd just had. "Please tell me this isn't a dream, why is my dick so fucking hard?? My neck doesn't hurt anymore, holy shit... Did.. Did they drug me Toki?!" he pouts really worried about where his mind had gone after hours of sleeping.

"Wells they had to drug yous so you could sleep during the surgery..." Toki explains. "Ze girl is acting a bits strange?" Skwisgaar asks from across the room. Nathan just stared at both of them. "Someone please tell me what's going on before I fucking kill one of you!"

Charles walked in unannounced like always, he looked at Nathan before speaking. "Well Nathan, you uh, suffered a bloodclot in your neck is what the nurse told me before she preformed surgery on you."

"SURGERY?!... ugh, how many times have I been through those?..." he sighed looking down at himself. "You know, may... Maybe I should start taking better care of myself you know, I look at you guys and get jealous y-you know why?"

"Iz it becuz I has ze good looks?" Skwisgaar asks chuckling a bit, while Pickles throws a wad of paper at him, "No man, he's talkin' about how none of us has had as many surgeries as him!"

Nathan nods, "Yeah I mean, you guys are healthy for the most part..." Murderface scoffed, "Wouldn't you like to know??" he asks sarcastically of course with an added eye roll. "Anyway guys, I had this weird ass dream involving the nurse who just did surgery on me... Toki, do you think we actually summoned something?!" he looked at Toki as he hummed in thought for a moment.

"Wells all I remember is that you got nose bleed and it got on the board. Then you freaks out then I freaks out then we throws the board across room and the end." he explained the best he could as Nathan sighed heavily in response. "Do you think... Skwisgaar slept with a succubus that we accidentally summoned?"

Toki blinked and shrugged, "Skwis told me that she was a groupie." Skwisgaar agreed, "Jah. Unless I was havings the sames dreams as you- which is the very unlikely since I am ze prettiest of all of yous." Nathan rubbed his face, "Where'd that nurse go exactly? Charles, you were supposed to have our backs what the fuck man?!"

Charles cleared his throat, "Yes well um, the last I saw her she was packing up her things and... Leaving?" he asks himself and looks at the others for a more suitable answer as they all just sat and stared at each other. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan spots your secret succubus form but then sees you turn back to normal and it freaks him out a bit, but he's still down and interested in fucking you.

Nathan runs to the nearest window arch and yells out your name. You turn your head towards him, his mouth wide open once he saw your ragged teeth and glowing yellow eyes. Your hair stood up as if you were being electrocuted... Nathan looked over at Toki, "Hey! If she's a succubus then why doesn't she mess with Skwisgaar?? He's the first one she slept with not me!" Toki scratched his head, "You knows, I actually don't know, I may have to asks Murderface this times." Nathan screamed as you came back to tackle him. Thank goodness he played football and knew how to tackle you back. He didn't care if you were a woman or a demonic entity.

Murderface scoffed at Tokis stupidity, "Itch really shimple, Nashans more asstractive than Skwisgaar. Succubitches pick favorites and her favorite is Nashan." Tokis eyes widened after hearing Murderfaces' explanation. "Wowie... I wish I was da favorites..."

"Heh, Succubitch, nice song title." Nathan comments while pulling your hair and hearing you screech loudly. "It kinda sounds like... Fuck you bitch... Yeah... Hmm, I could work with this, Uhhh... CHARLES, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Charles clears his throat and waddles into the room. "Yes Nathan?" he asks with an eyebrow raised towards him, Nathan drags you by your hair while waking towards his record dealer. "I gotta new song title, wanna hear it?" he holds you up by a strand of your hair and Charles' facial expressions grew stern with more concern about what was happening between the two of you. "Well I... Guess I have no choice do I Nathan?" Nathan laughs, "Yeah, yeah, don't you forget that. Uh anyway, it's called Succubitch. Get it? Cause it sounds like... Fuck you bitch? Please laugh Charles, I laugh at your stupidity, now laugh at mine!" he scowled. Charles let out a small chuckle. "There. It's Charles approved. I'll put it on the next album, if... There is one." he smirks and walks away leaving you to claw at Nathan's arms for him to release you.

Nathan yells and throws you on the ground, watching you twitch and scowl at him. He then felt sorry for what he did and how he treated you, after all you were just trying to get his attention. He knelt down to your now slightly bleeding body, thanks to being roughly dragged around on stone cold slabs... He rubs your head, "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm sorrrrry. Will you turn back to your normal self now? Or is this just how it will be between you and me? Cause either way, I don't mind having you around." he leaned closer to your ear, "You're much better than my gross band mates. And they think I'm gross. Hmph." he folds his arms and watches you turn back to your original slutty self.

"So uh, you're a succubus?" he asks tilting his head a bit, his hair dropped to the floor as he did and you marveled at that. You blushed and bit your finger, "Yes," you admitted softly, your hair a literal mess... Your attire almost ripped clean off your skin from your sudden transformation... Nathan almost felt bad for you, but knew it was him that had summoned you with Toki on accident and Skwisgaar didn't even care to notice or ask questions, mainly because he was a slut himself. So it made sense that none of this seemed to affect him in anyway.

Nathan looked around to make sure no one saw what he was about to do. He kissed you. He knew your charm was working... However he didn't know just how dangerous you were. You decided not to show him just yet so you kiss back with just as much force his lips gave to yours. He pulled away and his bright green eyes were staring right into your own eyes. "That was uh, pretty brutal back there the way you transformed, could you maybe uh, use that in a music video?" You tilted your head, "Music video? Oh!... Of course!" you exclaim finally understanding what his intentions were. You were gonna be used as special effects on their next song video. Neat!

Nathan nodded with hooded eyes, "Now tell me, what do Succubi's do to their mates once they've chosen them and fucked them brutally?" you hummed loudly in thought. "I kill you. And have your offspring." the look on Nathan's face was priceless. "BRUTAL. I GET TO DIE BY THE HANDS OF A HOT GIRL, dad will be so proud of me!" he mutters that last part and clenches his fists in the midst of his excitement.

"So that's it? You're just going to let her fuck you and then kill you? Then we have to deal with your fuckin' demonic kid? Fuck that man, we gotta get rid of her!" Pickles exclaimed once everyone was sitting in the hot tub, you were in demon form, guarding Mordmoar flapping your wings around and such, shooting fire from your eyes and killing anyone who got close to you. You didn't care if they were a Klokateer or a human. You hated them equally.

Nathan huffed at the twizzler haired drummer, "I don't go around insulting your girlfriends like you are doing to mine! I don't see what the problem is, I'll finally reach my ultimate goal... My purpose is to die! But I get to die a cool death, you guys are just jealous!"

Pickles sighs with annoyance, and pinches the bridge of his nose. "And this is why I drink.."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to loosen Nathan up a bit before a recording they had to do now that his neck was feeling better he was back on his feet again and ready to rock and so were you. Only problem is that his band mates are extremely overprotective of their lead singer and they proceed to try and sabotage your plan.

Nathan yells loudly, letting out a loud "UHHHHHHH...." towards Pickles' remark. Charles steps in between them, "Well now that Nathan is cured, ....somewhat... We will have to work double time to make up for our last two weeks. So? Chop chop, into the recording studio you all go." he claps his hands and directs them to the studio Nathan still whines loudly, he liked to express himself like that he didn't care if anyone thought it was annoying.

He sighed once they got into the recording studio. "Alright, so.... Succubitch. Is that brutal enough for you all?" he asks the band, they all look at him and go "Yeah." Nathan huffs and looks at Knubbler, who had replaced his eyes with some sort of technology. "Hey Magic Ears, s-start recording this next song, I'm gonna make it up as I go okay? That's what I call some brutal creativity. S-so if it sucks don't even bother taking that finger off of the record button or I'll fuckin' bite it off and feed it to our chef okay? Okay. NOW PRESS RECORD. THIS NEXT SONG IS SOMETHING I LIKE TO CALL SUCCUBITCH!!"

His band started playing behind him as he sung random lyrics. Dick just stared at them with wide robotic green eyes. This was by far the most creative thing Dethklok has ever done by themselves. Well, mostly Nathan... But still. 

"SUCCUBITCH, FUCK YOU BITCH, SUCCUBITCH, I'LL FUCK YOU BITCH, FUCK YOU INTO THE GROUND AND THEN TURN YOU AROUND AND MAKE YOU MINE. MINE. MIIIIIIIIIINNNE..." Nathan roared, you then walked into the studio bare naked, Toki was the first to stop playing and then Skwisgaar. Nathan let out his long infamous, "Uh." until you interrupted him with a giggle.

"What? Stop making that noise you weird, obscene asshole!" you stood beside Dick Knubbler and even he was staring at you. Nathan dropped his microphone and looked at his bands reaction and then down on the floor. His hands were shaking and his nose started bleeding. "FUCK. NO. I'M NOT A PUSSY. I'M BRUTAL." he tried sniffling the blood back into his nose, he hid it the best he could until you snuck/stomped into the recording box. Nathan shoved you and covered his face with his massive elbow.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MEEEE??" he roared, now letting his bloody nose run down his neck and shirt he held you by your shoulders and watched you stare into his soul. His eyes never left yours as everything around you two fell silent. Toki was talking and trying to intervene but Nathan couldn't hear him, everything was inaudible. The only voice he heard was yours and his own. "Toki, what're you saying?! Toki, I'm right here! I'm-" his body was there but his soul wasn't. You had his soul within your grasp.

"I'm never touching a ouija board ever again! Awh, but this is so brutal! Am I dying?? Dammit, you're... You're so fuckin' hot. I want you in my pants! Wait, aren't you supposed to be saying this?!" Nathan was confused but aroused at the same time as you held him uncomfortably close to you. His boner rubbed against your wet bare cunt. You whined and he groaned right after.

When his soul came back to his body, he gasped and looked around, everyone left except for Toki and Pickles. Toki looked worried, and he knew Pickles was the one who said something to you to make you return his soul back to his body he'd seen both of their mouths moving but couldn't hear either of them. Nathan held his head and groaned. "That was so brutal, you guys, I. I think I had an out of body experience. Oh, and Toki, we're never touching a Ouija board ever again, no more summoning, no more anything you got me?" Toki nods while watching Pickles slap Nathan, "YOU USED A FUCKIN' OUIJA BOARD??! ARE YOU OUTTA YER FUCKIN' MINDS?"

Nathan winced after feeling Pickles slap him. But he probably deserved that. "Yeah man, I'm sorry. We'll never do it again. Listen, we didn't know this would be the outcome I should have listened to you and watched those movies you suggested on Netflix, ugh, I'm a big stupid idiot! But that's fine, cause what just happened to me was so brutal!"

"What happened man?" Pickles asked while the three of them sat in the corner of the recording room and listened to Nathan's point of view. 

"Alright guys, so like, I was singing right?" 

"Rights." Toki agrees while nodding his head. 

"And while you guys were playing, I went ahead and sung the first couple of lines... Did-did either of you see her walk in? Or just me?" Nathan asks, blinking to make sure he wasn't crazy while holding his head in his hands. 

Pickles shook his head, "Nah mans, I didn't see anything, did you do a line of coke before we's came in here or what Nate? We've been really worried about yas lately... Ya know ever since your neck started feeling better?" 

Nathan yelled, "My neck! Maybe that's what has to do with all of this! Hurry, slit my throat so I'll be less attractive!" he held one of Murderface's spare hunting knives to the both of them, Toki screamed and shoved Nathans hands away. "Nos! That's the wrongs things to do Nates! We gots to think of somethings mature!" 

"Mature? Oh yeah. I keep forgetting that I'm an adult. Fuck! This sucks. Ugh! Hey, where'd she go?! She was just here!" Nathan asks, moving his head around to try and find her. 

"Maybes yous was just thinkin' about her too much Nate. Or maybe-" Toki gasps, "WOWEEE!! Nathan, what if she's only summons with the song or just the word Succubitches?" 

Nathan sighed, "Toki, I'm sorry for saying bad words around you, it's seriously just not your style... Just never say that word again, leave the bad words to me alright? But I appreciate your concern. I... I love you too." 

Toki whines, holding Nathans hand. "Yes father, I wills. Don't yous do the worrying!" 

Nathan pats his head. "Don't ever call me father again either, that's fucking weird okay? You fucking weird little bitch. Ah fuck, I'm cussing in front of you again, I'm so sorry!" he put his forehead against Toki's and Pickles just facepalmed himself and watched the two have a moment. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You appear in Nathan's bed the night of the recording session. His bandmates are asleep, so of course they wouldn't bother the two of you.

After the boys recorded the song, they had all sat down to have dinner. Charles was once again trying to motivate them to write more songs to make up for the tour they'd miss the last two weeks that had passed. "Come guys, nine more songs. Or... You could even make just five! And charge more money that way! As long as the songs are good..." he muttered that last part.

Nathan glared at him, "What? Are you saying my songwriting is bad?!" Charles shook his head, his eyes laced with mercy as he consulted the front man and his weird antics. "No, I'm just trying to get you all off of your lazy asses! I know you've just recovered from your bloodclot and all, but we've got to look past that now and think about money."

Nathan grunts loudly and continued eating their usual meal of turkey, peas and mashed potatoes along with a side of toast. "Huh, I wonder how long it's been since I've gotten laid..." he says aloud while staring at his plate of food. Skwisgaar shrugged, "Wells, I've never seen yous with the groupies as much as myself so there's that..." he watched Nathan roll his eyes. "Uh, yeah, that's cause I actually have manners and somewhat of a professional side of me. Unlike you who can't keep your hands to yourself." he smirked. Pickles smirked with him, immediately agreeing with his statement. Skwisgaar just slanted his eyes and stopped talking to him and paid more attention to the way he fretted on his guitar.

Murderface was eating things off of his knife, being careful not to cut himself like he's done many times in the past for people making fun of him and his weight gain. Charles just looked at them all and sighed, "Well, I tried. Enjoy your dinner. Goodnight, make sure you clean up after yourselves and clean yourselves up as well." he rubs his face while walking back to his office.

Once dinner was over, Nathan did just that. He showered and changed into fresh clothes for once. Surprisingly enough, he was the only one in the band who didn't have smelly boots or feet. He'd made sure to keep baby powder inside of the boots to keep them smelling nice. He also made sure to wear different socks. One of the Klokateers were assigned to do his laundry and only his laundry. No one else's. He took care of his clothes better than anyone else. Because well, he liked to look presentable. Even if it were the most mineal tasks or events that he was presented with he always made sure to smell good.

Tonight he smelled like burning wood. He liked woody scents, it made him feel like he was inside of some deep dark woods casted in bright moonlight. He hummed to himself after his steamy shower, closed his eyes and tried to dream. This was the only time where he could try and escape the madness that he created. He had rolled over in the middle of the night in a deep sleep of course, he reached out to something. Someone. Anyone. And once he felt someone in his arms, his eyes flew open and looked down to see you in them.

"Ugh, what... What time is it? How long have you been there?" his voice sounded low and disgruntled. You checked the time on his nightstand, "It's three in the morning~" you caressed his cheek while he stared at you longer. "How the hell did you get in my bed? Answer my second question," he was very curious and tired.

"I've been here since midnight, watching you sleep, waiting for you to wake up... So we could..." you moan and rub his covered cock. You hear his throat rumble a growl. "Keep touching me Iike that... I don't care what time it is, it's time to fuck that's what time it is..." 

You pant as you remove his maroon colored robe that he'd worn sometimes to keep warm in the winter months. Plus his full sized bed was just cold when it was just him in it... He craved your touches and you craved his. He moaned once your hands were around his fat, growing erection.

"Fuck yeah, fuckin' stroke my cock you whore! I'm sorry, I don't know what else to call you, since...you know we aren't official-" he apologizes for his misconducts as you just giggle and kiss him passionately. He holds you close and feels you stroke his cock during the kiss you shared with him that seemed to get deeper each time his lips were against yours. He gave you numerous amounts of throaty growls, your pussy was dripping by now as his coarse hands ran along your thighs in between your legs. 

He moans, pushing you against his mattress. His cock twitched and aimed right at your entrance. He managed to slip inside of you and hear your cries of immediate pleasure. He enjoyed your warmth and high pitched moans as he thrusted hard and fast, your hips slapping against each other. He gripped your thighs, "Unnggh... I forgot how good this felt, I've been keeping myself from it for years..." he held you against his chest as your head leaned against his neck. 

He huffed, his own hips starting to lock up, "Awh, fuck not now... Uhhh, hold it in..." he groaned, digging his nails into your asscheeks. You moaned and cried out his name, begging for him to cum inside of you, but he didn't comply of course because he wanted to enjoy your tight pussy for a little while longer... He bit his lip and slapped your ass while he thrusted. Upon hearing you scream, he pulled out and came a huge load onto your ass. "Nnnghhhuuuhh!!" he moans, tilting his head back and letting his hair flow down his spine. 

"Fuuuuck..." he rubbed his face and glanced at the clock, "Twenty minutes till four in the morning baby, let me treat you good please?... I don't care if you're a succubus who just wants to fuck me twenty four seven, I just want someone to love me as much as I love them... I want someone by my side, supporting me in everything that I do... I just... I know that's not metal... But, I can't just be alone the rest of my miserable fuckin' life. I wanna share that misery with someone..." he practically clung to you. He nuzzled the back of your neck and stroked all of your curves.

You listened to his every word. He was slowly falling into your trap, you suddenly remember that you are a nurse and you have to tend to some Klokateers that had been injured on the job and to avoid getting Dethklok sued, you were there to take care of that problem. He pondered the expression on your face, instead of answering him, you kissed him softly and slid out of his bed to go and attend to the wounded Klokateers leaving Nathan a paranoid mess. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were very misleading to Nathan, always making him question how he felt when he was around you. These kinds of feelings show and the rest of the band gets really protective once again, since they know how fragile Nathans heart could be.

Nathan stayed up the rest of the night hugging his blankets, pretending they were you. Pickles woke up around midmorning and went to knock on Nathan's door to tell him that breakfast was ready. Ten slices of toast and exactly one egg for each of them. Nathan didn't respond so Pickles pushed open his bedroom door only to see him wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Hey man, what gives? What's bothering yas? Oh don't tell me it's that girl, it's always a girl Nate..."

Nathan stayed quiet and buried his face deeper into the blankets as Pickles kept talking to him.

"C'mon dood, now you're refusing food? It's TOAST. You'd rather choose a stupid succubus over your favorite food?! You're so shallow maaan.... C'mon get up, don't make me get Charles in here."

Nathan sighed heavily and rubbed his face, "Get out Pickles....just please get out! And that's an order!" he pointed his black tipped fingernail towards the doorway and heard Pickles' sigh of annoyance. "I swear if I see that bitch today, I'll make sure to tell her how she's made you feel so you can clear da air or somethings. Or maybe I'll do it myself if you aren't man enough!" Pickles yells and goes back to the dining room.

"Well guys, I tried, shit I sound like Charles... What the fuck dood, that's messed up... But he's upset over that girl!" he looked at Toki, "That stupid demon bitch you guys summoned has caused us nothing but hold up!" Toki looked down at himself, "I'm sorries.... We'll nevers touch the board again... I'll make a promise to my deads fathers." he finishes and then sighs.

Murderface looked up from his plate, of course he was eating like a pig just to get attention. "You know, I really don't care about girls... Doesn't mean I'm gay it's just uhhh...ya know? Their perfume stinks and burns yer fuckin' eyes! It's gagged me before! They call you all the bad things that come to their stupid minds!..." he pants, stabbing the table with his knife. "I'm sorry. I can't control myself sometimes. I understand that it's seen as unprofessional. Carry on." he pushes his face back into his food and starts eating again. Skwisgaar looks at him with disgust. "Skwisgaar, any input?" Pickles asks as the blonde haired metalist shook his head and retreated to his guitar...

"I'm gonna go see if Charles can get Nathan outta dis rut!" he walks straight to Charles' office and slams his hands on his desk. "Nates fucked up back there and needs girl counseling!" he pointed down the hall from which he came. Charles looked over his morning newspaper and raised a brow. "You mean he needs to talk about his feelings?..." he asks. Pickles sighed with aggression, "I don't know man, just please help my best friend! I don't wanna lose him to some stupid girl!" Charles then nodded and proceeded to Nathan's room, Pickles followed.

"Just push the door open, I couldn't get a word out of him before..." he says while Charles pushed open the door as instructed by the drummer. He'd looked around the dark and empty room, noticing Nathan slumped in his bed. Charles walked towards him and placed a hand upon his back. Nathan gasped and yelled your name thinking it was you but it was Charles instead. He groaned and covered his face back up. "Nathan, please...use your words. We're here for you. Just tell us how you feel."

Nathan threw a pillow at his face and sat up with a pained snarl cause of his back. "Listen, I don't wanna talk about it... I... Okay fine! I fucked her... I don't know if she liked it or not. It's been a real long time.."

Charles nodded, while continuing to listen. "How do you feel about that? What's causing you to lock yourself up in here and be antisocial?"

Nathan scanned his room and then looked back at Charles, "Wow you know, I feel pretty shitty... Not confident. My looks have gone down hill over the years. Is that it? My performance? The way I look? I don't fuckin' know. It sounds gay talking like this."

"Well, if you'd like I can put you on a special diet and have a Klokateer be your personal trainer." Charles suggests as he hears a yawn from the front man.

"Sorry, didn't sleep well last night... But... Diet sounds dumb. I'm fine with just lifting weights."

Charles nods, "Lifting is fine Nathan, you just have to keep up with what you eat too. What about just all protein? So you could build up your muscle mass again?"

Nathan sighed, "You know I am getting old. What if it doesn't look the same?!"

"Of course it won't look the same... But... You'll hopefully feel a lot better about yourself..."

"Hmmm. Okay fine I'll take it. But JUST PROTEIN. NO VEGETABLES. If I see one fucking salad, I'm gonna throw the plate out the window and yell about it."

Charles sighs. "Not even your favorite vegetable?"

"Huh, didn't know I had a favorite, who the fuck has a favorite vegetable Charles? You're fuckin' weird. But hey, thanks for this. I wasn't gonna talk to Pickles about it because that would break our bro code. We aren't supposed to care about each other. But you on the other hand I can trust with secrets and shit."

Charles nods, "That's nice to know, thank you Nathan... For your time... And... Well, join us for breakfast whenever you feel like it. I'll go and get you that personal trainer."

Nathan nods, hopefully that will get you out of his head. Normally he wouldn't think about girls like that. Someone by his side? Was he possessed? That sounded so not metal. You were doing something to his brain, rewiring it to make him feel certain things that his band won't let him feel without their consent. 


End file.
